


I'll Carry It - Fluff Version

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Luz has an unfortunate tendency to overpack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an alternative version to the drabble prompt "I'll carry it", because the angst one hurt my soul to write.

“I’ll carry it,” Joe offers for a third time.

He stands behind Luz, acting as a safety net in case he falls backward, as he slowly makes his way up the stairs to Joe’s apartment. His backpack is gigantic and looks to be filled to the brim, and Luz seems barely able to stay upright with it on, let alone able walk up three flights of steps.

“I’ve got it, Joe. I’m not as weak as you think I am,” Luz complains, though his words come out breathlessly and he makes a sharp, painful sound as he lifts himself up to the next stair.

Joe hold out his arms, watching as Luz sways back and forth for a moment, before finding his balance.

“I don’t think you’re weak, I think that whatever is in your bag is more than half your weight,” he argues, cringing a little at the strain he can see in his boyfriend as he tries to continue his trek upward. “What do you even have in there?” 

“Oh you know, clothes, books, toiletries, a few of my favorite bricks.”

Joe laughs, but has to ask, “you don’t really have bricks in there, right?”

Luz turns his head to give him his best deadpan face, but the movement gives the bag it’s opportunity to fall back the way it came. Luckily, Joe has good reflexes and he catches him before any damage can be done.

“That’s it, I’m carrying it the rest of the way,” he announces, slipping the bag from off Luz’s shoulders.

Luz huffs, but relents.

“ _Jesus_ ,” he complains, walking up the stairs much faster and steadier than Luz had been, though it’s not an easy climb by any means. “ _Do_ you have bricks in here?”

“I couldn’t just leave them behind, Joe!” Luz argues from his place behind him.

Joe really wishes he was better at telling when his boyfriend is joking.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have prompts/requests you'd like me to write feel free to get at me over on tumblr @aces-low.


End file.
